Real-life equivalents of the characters
Many designers, developers and other personnel of Ultima series of computer role playing games made a cameo appearance in it or had a character in the game modeled after them. Companions of the Avatar * Dupre the paladin, Dokray, and Major Greg Duprey: Greg Dykes from Custom Creation, a close friend of Richard Garriott who helped design and build his house, Britannia Manor. * Geoffrey the fighter: Jeff Hillhouse, the first person employed by Origin and served as Head of Operations. * Gwenno: Kathleen Jones, David R. Watson's late wife. * Iolo the bard, Triolo, and Dr. David Yellin: David R. Watson, who notably composed "Stones." Like the Iolo character, he also makes crossbows. * Jaana the druid: Jaana, a Finnish friend of Richard Garriott. * Julia the tinker: A girl Richard Garriott once dated. * Katrina the shepherd: A friend of Richard Garriott who goes by the name of Trina. * Mariah the mage: Michelle Caddel, who has served as the personal secretary of Richard Garriott for many years. * Shamino the ranger, Shamuru, and Richard Sherman: Richard Garriott. Shamino, specifically, was modeled after Garriott's activities in Society for Creative Anachronism. * Tseramed the ranger: Ken Demarest III, Ultima VII lead programmer. Other NPCs * Lord British: The ruler of Britannia and Richard Garriott's most prominent alter ego. * Chuckles: Lord British's court jester is Chuck Beuche, co-founder of Origin Systems and one of the notable programmers of the series. * Lord Blackthorn: While not originally inspired by anyone in particular for Ultima V, Blackthorn's role in Ultima Online was assumed by Starr Long, a long-time Origin employee and co-creator of the game. * R. Allen G.: The author of the books The Day it Didn't Work, No One Leaves, and Ethical Hedonism in Ultima VII is a rather direct reference to the development leadership methodology and ethics of Richard Garriott. * Jely: The author of The Cheesy Book in Ultima VIII is Jason Ely, who programmed the book code among other things. * Hawkins: A pirate in Ultima VI who is unflatteringly named after Electronic Arts founder Trip Hawkins. * Loubet: A fencer from Serpent's Hold in Ultima V and Ultima VI, the character takes his name from veteran Ultima artist Denis Loubet. * Dallas Garrett: A hired guard in Martian Dreams who shares his name and likeness with Dallas Snell, executive producer of the game as well as Ultima VI, Ultima VII, and others. * De Snel: A famous fencer in Ultima VII who is another counterpart of Dallas Snell. * Spark: Son of Christopher the blacksmith in Ultima VII, the young companion was modeled on lead writer Raymond Benson's own son. * Dr. Johann Schliemann Spector: A scientist in the Worlds of Ultima games who is based on Warren Spector. * Spektor: The scheming treasurer of Monitor in Ultima VII Part Two who is also named after Warren Spector. Spector himself appears in the character's portrait. * Warren: A seclusive and silent "specter" behind the magis' storeroom in Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss earns Warren Spector's name * Dr. Cat: A bartender in Ultima V and Ultima VI who takes his name and likeness from David "Dr. Cat" Shapiro. Category:Characters